Terrified
by RenataOrion
Summary: Minho sentiu o olhar de Thomas queimar sobre sí. Fingiu coçar a nuca, tentando evitar que seu desconforto se mostrasse - mas ele sabia, bem lá no fundo que Thomas, assim como ele, havia chegado à uma terrível conclusão. Minho estava inegavelmente, atraído pela garota, ou pior. E aquilo simplesmente o estava aterrorizando.


Minho cerrou os olhos, tentando ignorar o olhar de Thomas que queimava como brasa em suas costas. Estava consciente do que o amigo estava pensando, ou ao menos, desconfiava. Estalou a língua nos dentes, sentindo raiva de repente. Não era tempo e nem lugar para aquilo, não era! _Como ele havia deixado aquilo acontecer?_ Ponderou, engolindo a raiva que parecia o querer devorar.

 _Como aquilo havia acontecido?_ Piscou os olhos, sentindo sua mente ficar frenética com aquela mesma questão. _Como? Como? Como?!_ Inconscientemente levantou o olhar e observou a garota . Ela não tinha nada de interessante, pra falar a verdade. E ele também não gostava nem um pouco dela, pra ser honesto.

Era rabugenta demais, reclamava demais, era... _demais._ Soltou um grunhindo, abaixando o olhar para a sua garrafa térmica que encontrava-se já vazia. Tinha tantos, tantos problemas e lá estava ele, pensando naquela garota. Sentiu vontade de se bater.

Talvez o sol do deserto o estivesse fazendo delirar e pensar coisas inúteis demais. Jogou a garrafa no chão, tentando descontar aquela raiva que sentia no momento em algo, nem que fosse só numa garrafa. Mas não sentia só raiva. _Não era só raiva. Não mais..._

Ele sentia algo além, algo que ele não queria. Fechou os olhos, contando de um até dez. _Por céus, o que não daria para detonar um verdugo bem naquele momento? Ou até mesmo uns Cranks?_

Abriu os olhos e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso de encontrar o olhar da garota. Tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto e sabia muito bem que estava sendo dirigido para ele.

Curvou os lábios, tentando segurar o instinto de avançar contra ela. Sentia tanta raiva dela, _tanta..._ E sabia exatamente o porquê.

Droga, droga, droga! Por que ela? Não, melhor, _por que alguém?_ Não era tempo, nem lugar. Afinal de contas, nunca seria tempo e nem lugar! Havia nascido no século errado, chegou a triste conclusão.

 _Talvez, se fosse em alguma outra época e..._ Bufou, desviando o olhar.

— Você gosta dela.

Ouviu a voz de Thomas e quase, _quase_ riu. Se a situação não fosse tão trágica, talvez tivesse mesmo. Mas, no momento, não estava com humor nenhum para aquilo.

— Se você confirma que gostar de alguém, é o mesmo que igualar essa pessoa na maioria do tempo com Verdugos e Cranks, e querer explodir a cabeça dela sempre, então sim. Eu gosto. - Conclui, com uma revirada de olhos.

Thomas continuou sentado, fitando as costas largas do amigo, agora tensa. Não conhecia Minho o tanto quanto Newt, mas reconhecia que o comportamento dele havia mudado. Ele parecia... _Aterrorizado_. E ele nunca pensou que viveria para ver Minho aterrorizado com alguma coisa.

— Seja o que for que você diz.

Minho sentiu o olhar de Thomas queimar sobre sí. Fingiu coçar a nuca, tentando evitar que seu desconforto se mostrasse - mas ele sabia, bem lá no fundo que Thomas, assim como ele, havia chegado à uma terrível conclusão. Minho estava inegavelmente, atraído pela garota, _ou pior_. E não conseguia esconder o quão tenebroso e aterrorizado estava naquele momento. Odiava aquele sentimento. _Odiava, odiava!_

O fazia ficar mais fraco. Prova disso era Thomas com Teresa, vinha assistindo de camarote o estrago que ela havia feito com o seu amigo. Não era tempo para aquilo, **_nunca foi._** Era questão de sobrevivência, não podia se dar o luxo de se apegar à alguém. Simplesmente não.

Respirou fundo, pela a quinta vez só naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo.

Aquele sentimento havia serpenteado sobre o seu corpo de uma maneira rápida, assim como uma cobra peçonhenta, ele havia sido atingido em cheio pelo seu bote. E não fazia idéia de como se livrar daquela enrascada. Mas iria, _com certeza iria._

Estava ali para sobreviver e não se sobrevivia daquele jeito.


End file.
